Sirius' List
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Remus tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Kemudian, dia mengambil pena bulu serta sebotol tinta, mencelupkannya ke dalam sana, dan menulis, yang aku suka darimu, karena kau adalah kau. xSLASHx SBRL


Sirius' List

Title : Sirius' List / **Daftar Milik Sirius**

Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya. Serius, deh. Ihh, masa gak percaya? Waah, saya tersanjung banget. Iya, tapi bukan punya saya. Duh, percaya dong. #dikeroyokmassa# Ini punya nya Bunda Rowling.

A/N : Nah, baru awal crita—belum mulai, malah—udah ada A/N segala -..- Well, ini FF SBRL pertama nih. Pertama kali juga ngebikin FF yang pairingnya sama jenisnya (Yak, karna 'yaoi' bener2 gak elit buat pasangan ini, sebut aja bromance #apaini #bodoyangpentinglebihelit) Tiba2 jatuh cinta sama pairing ini GYAAAAAx3 Yaudah~ Enjoy.

Sirius' List

Remus menguap, menggeliat di atas kasur hangatnya. Matanya terlalu enggan untuk terbuka meski hanya sejenak. Suara kepakan sayap burung hantu yang jelas-jelas tak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain mengganggu tidurnya tak membuatnya bergeming. Rambut coklat nyaris emasnya terjatuh di kening, tampak berantakan namun tetap halus. Dia menguap kembali menguap malas, tak menunjukkan minat pada keadaan sekitar. Kamarnya kosong, tak ada satupun makhluk hidup di dalam selain Remus sendiri. Hal ini justru membuat Remus malas untuk menyapa pagi.

Sudah hampir 6 hari lelaki itu menghabiskan liburan natalnya di Hogwarts. _Well_, setidaknya Remus tak sendiri. Masih ada beberapa murid lainnya. Beberapa dari kelas 7, tiga dari kelas 6, lima dari kelas 4, dan empat dari kelas tiga.

Akhirnya, lelaki itu bangkit setelah bergulat dengan diri sendiri di atas ranjang. Jiwanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, maka dia hanya duduk dengan mata yang menolak untuk terbuka. Matanya terasa berat, menggodanya untuk kembali tidur dan menghabiskan harinya di atas kasur. Namun, Remus—lelaki terajin di antara The Marauders, terpintar, termanis, dan ter_alim_—jelas menolak keras keinginan jiwa lainnya.

Maka, dengan terpaksa, Remus bangkit dan menyeret kakinya ke arah kamar mandi.

Di tengah jalan menuju kamar mandi, Remus segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk membasuh diri. Udara dalam kamar begitu dingin, membuatnya tak ingin masuk ke dalam _bathtub _dan kemudian menggigil kedinginan karena air dari keran akan membekukan sekujur dirinya. Maka, dia berdiri di ambang jendela, menatap keadaan di bawah.

Remus benar-benar merasa bosan.

_Sangat bosan._

Ini salah satu alasan mengapa lelaki ini tak menyukai liburan—dia harus menghabiskan liburan di tempat dimana dirinya menimba ilmu, Hogwarts. Ah, Sirius bahkan memutuskan liburan tahun ini di rumahnya. Baiklah, lupakan liburan pemuda itu, mengingat liburannya mungkin lebih mengerikan ketimbang liburan Remus.

Namun, Remus harus mengakui bahwa dia merindukan pemuda itu.

Merlin, ini baru hari keenam dan dia sudah merindukan pemuda Black tersebut.

Bagus.

Sempurna.

Semakin menyiksa hari-hari penuh kekelamannya sepanjang liburan.

_Well_, sebenarnya Remus dapat berkutat dengan buku-bukunya selama 24 jam penuh di perpustakaan—mengingat selama liburan, tak ada jam malam. Tapi, syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya benar-benar menolak keinginannya. Tampaknya tubuhnya benar-benar malas untuk bergerak. _Sama sekali tak berkompromi dengan sang empu_.

Remus mengerang, nyaris mati karena terlalu bosan dengan keheningan yang sebelumnya sudah ia alami. Demi Eros, Zeus, dan Athena, sepertinya hari-harinya begitu datar tanpa Prongs, Wormtail, serta—serta _Padfoot_.

Remus menghentakkan kakinya kesal—kesal kepada keheningan, kesal kepada rasa bosannya, kesal karena otaknya tak bisa bergerak dengan semestinya. Dan otaknya _malah _memikirkan Sirius Orion Black setiap harinya. _Bagus, lengkap sudah penderitaanku_, keluh Remus dalam hati.

Remus ingin pergi ke perpustakaan. Namun, raasa dingin bahkan mengalahkan niatnya untuk pergi ke sana. Kemudian, Remus menghembuskan napasnya, meniupkan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh di keningnya tanpa di atur.

"GAAAHHH!"

Akhirnya, kebosanan Remus sudah mencapai titik puncaknya, membuat lelaki itu berseru kesal.

"Aku—benar—benar—bosan—sekarang," keluh lelaki itu datar, seolah berharap respon dari jendela yang tengah ditatap olehnya. "_Sial_, kenapa aku menolak tawaran James untuk menginap di rumahnya? Ah, rumah Sirius juga tak apa. Rumah Peter juga takkan kutolak."

Mungkin, bila James dan Sirius tengah berada di sana, tawa keduanya akan meledak semena-mena mendengar cara Remus mengumpat—masih dengan nada halus _khas _seorang Remus Lupin.

Remus menghela napasnya.

Intinya, Remus benar-benar bosan.

Dan kalau Remus bosan, artinya, Remus sangat bosan. Sangat sangat sangat bosan.

Baiklah.

Remus melangkahkan kakinya, memijakkannya di rak pribadi milik James. _Well_, sebenarnya ini membongkar privasi, tetapi, karna Remus si Anak Teladan sangat bosan, maka, tangan Remus terjulur untuk menarik barisan laci pertama—

—Yang berisi perkamen-perkamen dengan isi :

_'Cara-cara Ampuh Agar Lily Menerima Kencan_ku_.'_

"Merlin."

Namun, Remus tetap membaca.

_ -"Hai, Lily. Aku sedang bosan. Kau juga? Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke Hogsmeade bersama-sama? Ya, menyelinap! Bagaimana?"_

Remus hanya membaca beberapa baris pertama, dan perutnya bergejolak karena mual. Sekarang, Remus tahu mengapa James ditolak Lily semena-mena.

_-Menyanyikan lagu kepada Lily pada tengah malam saat semuanya sudah tidur dari Lapangan Quidditch._

Remus menatap lembaran perkamennya horor.

_Yah—suaraku merdu, kelewat merdu, _malah_. Maka, dengan cara ampuh ini, Lily takkan kuasa menolak keindahan suaraku._

Remus merasa kasihan kepada Lily sekarang.

Semoga Merlin membantu gadis itu.

_Uh, _Remus melanjutkan bacaannya.

_-Memberikan Lily sekotak besaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr coklat dari Honeydukes, melepaskan labelnya, dan mengaku-ngaku kepada Lily bahwa itu buatan_ku_._

Ck, James bisa dimasukan ke Azkaban karna melanggar hak cipta kepemilikan. Remus menggelengkan kepalanya.

_-Menyatakan cinta kepada Lily dengan alasan 'ini keinginan Remus, _lho_, Lils. Kau tak tega kan menolak permintaan Moony Manis itu?' Voila! Keesokan harinya, aku sudah berkencan dengan Lily—ucapkan selamat. Dan oh, bisa-bisa aku diduro oleh Remus karena memakai-makai namanya tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Ah—lagipula, Remus takkan mengetahui bahwa aku—_

Remus melotot, mencari-cari tongkat sihirnya—mengingat bahwa ini adalah lingkungan sekolah, artinya dia masih bisa menggunakan sihir.

"REDUCTO!" seru pemuda berambut coklat nyaris emas tersebut, mennatap datar perkamen yang sekarang sudah menjadi serpihan kertas kecil dan bergabung dengan angin.

Kemudian—malas menatap daftar-daftar aneh milik James—Remus melangkah ke laci milik Peter.

Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan kepada laci James—menariknya, mencari-cari perkamen, menarik perkamen itu, kemudian menutup laci.

_DAFTAR MAKANAN-MAKANAN YANG HARUS KUBELI BILA BERKUNJUNG KE HOGSMEADE SERTA MAKANAN YANG HARUS KUAMBIL BILA MENYELINAP KE DAPUR BERSAMA PRONGS_

Remus menjejalkan kembali perkamen itu ke tempat semula seraya menggeleng penuh iba.

Remus melangkah ke laci Sirius, kembali melakukan hal sama yang sepertinya tak perlu dijelaskan kembali.

_Daftar hal yang kusukai darinya_

Remus mengangkat alis ingin tahu, menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur Sirius dan mulai membaca.

_Dia manis_

_ Dia tak sekasarku_

_ Dia pintar_

_ Dia rajin_

_ Seorang prefek_

_ Murid kesayangan guru-guru kecuali Slughorn karena murid favoritnya adalah—lebih baik aku tak mencemari perkamen ini dengan nama Snivellus.. OH TIDAK! MERLIN! AKU TELAH MENCEMARKAN PERKAMEN INI DENGAN NAMA HINA ITU! MERLIN BANTU AKU!—baiklah, kembali ke topik sebelumnya._

_ Dia selalu sabar_

_ Tak mudah marah—oh, oke, oke. Memang kata lain tak mudah marah itu sabar, tapi demi memanjangkan perkamen ini._

_ Dia selalu berusaha_

_ Optimis_

_ Dekat nyaris dengan semua orang_

_ Dia satu kamar denganku—oke, ini bukan alasan mengapa aku menyukainya._

Remus mengangkat alisnya. _Sekamar dengan Sirius?_ Tunggu—

_Dia selalu mengucapkan selamat tidur kepadaku begitu pula sebaliknya_

_ Mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Sirius?_ Tunggu dulu—sepertinya Remus tahu siapa orangnya.

_Dia memiliki mata yang memikat dan memesona—tenang sana, aku yang menulis, bukan James yang meminum polyjuice dan menjadi sepertiku._

_ Bibirnya menggoda_

_ Memiliki tawa renyah yang kusuka_

_ Pecinta coklat—ini fakta, bukan alasan._

_ Pecinta coklat? _Merlin—tunggu—

_Seorang animagus sepertiku._

_ Itu adalah daftar-daftar tak penting yang kusuka darinya, Remus Lupin._

Remus tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Kemudian, dia mengambil pena bulu serta sebotol tinta, mencelupkannya ke dalam sana, dan menulis,

_Yang aku suka darimu, karena kau adalah kau._

**FIN**

A/N : FF MACAM APA INI? GAHHHHH, AYO, AYOOOO, BUNUH SAYAAAA m(_ _)m Awalnya iseng, dan lama kelamaan ide ngalir mulu :| Dan yak, maap karna FF ini begitu abal. Terinspirasi dari FF 'Essay' milik seorang author—saya lupa, maap—dan tiba-tiba, VOILA! Kepikiran ide FF ini-_- Yaudah, makasih udah mau baca FF abal ini. Dan kalo ikhlas, bisa klik tombol 'Review' di bawah? #nunjuknunjuk.

Tangerang, 3rd January 2013. (14.28 – 13.57)

_Love,_

_Chantal._


End file.
